


冰镇水蜜桃

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	冰镇水蜜桃

#驼贤驼

这几天的东东尼有点不同，明明顶着一头甜甜的水蜜桃发色，四周的空气却没有任何相似的气息，倒是有几分十二月初雪的冷洌──

换句话说，就是颗冰镇水蜜桃嘛。

年轻的忙内从冰箱里掏出一罐芬达，摇摇头总结道，朴佑镇看了看那粉粉的包装，不禁瞪大了像麻雀圆溜溜的眼睛，却又平淡地表达了惊叹“哇唉，今天不是菠萝味。”，“内，夏天的桃子可是魅力满分～”李大辉背对朴佑镇挥挥手，正要找vocal哥哥们玩耍，却被对方莫名其妙叫着了。

“魅力？”

“是呀，魅力──”

重复的用词在小小的宿舍转啊转，让林煐岷原本高大的身躯又缩成了更小一团，在沙发一角与抱枕同化。

“哥啊，谁让你说那种话，东东尼说要尝试不同的一面，都不朝我们笑了。”麻雀弟弟撇了一眼［啊啊啊我怎么会这样说了］的哥哥，也不在意对方原本容易急躁的性子，将长腿伸展至林煐岷原来坐着的位置，继续漫不经心说道“哎──换作我被说没有魅力，多多少少也有点难过吧～”

什么，连佑镇也会难过的程度，那小哭包东贤该怎么办......小林队长捂着耳朵，努力想要逃避弟弟各种意味上重击心脏的低音炮，却又在朴佑镇下一句话松开了手，软瘫沙发的身体也瞬间挺直了腰板坐回来，刚刚正处发酵过度而塌陷的bang岷不复存在，他合上了有些发红的眼睛，假装在短暂的休假里小寐一会。

“东贤哥不和大辉他们一起了啊。”

“嗯，有电影要在电视重播，佑镇也看吗？”

“我想回房间整理一下，就让昏睡的煐岷哥代替我吧。”等等，佑镇啊，还来不及感叹釜山兄弟情的林煐岷不用片刻就闻到来人隐约的皂香，以及对六月还是有些冰凉的薄荷味道。明明上周用的还是温厚又带着丝甘甜的愈创木香水，他吸吸鼻子想道，不知道自己一副像是冷着了的样子，身侧的金东贤看见了，想要找找平时被成员随意晾在一旁的毛毯替人盖上，起身翻了一遍沙发，过了许久也不坐回去。

于是失去小太阳加护的小林勇者，进入了真正的寒冷状态，只好在血条下跌前眨巴了下眼睛，偷偷确认小太阳的方位──

然后就被发现了。

“哥在装睡噢？”金东贤就离他不远的位置，抱着从卧室拿来的绵被朝他走来，似乎习惯了这哥哥的碍脚演技而语气淡淡，林煐岷不好意思地摸摸后颈，也没有再多解释，下垂眼倒是比主人更会表达情感，满满是溢出的悔疚和丁点儿被揭穿的委屈，于是金东贤放下被子，俯身像是对待狗狗般轻划了哥哥的鼻尖，林煐岷也顺着冰凉的指腹擦过时，不禁眯起了眼。

“嘛，我想冷是真的──都被空调吹红了。”

年少者弯起笑眼直视他，纯熟地替人披上了柔软的棉被，却没有像往日般会钻进去，和自己挤在一起取暖，总感觉有些别扭的哥哥小声问道“东东啊，不过来吗？”，似是反应到自己像是撒娇的语气，后面的话几乎消散在空气中，金东贤倒也没有让他重复一遍，只是凑近了被被子裹成一大团的林煐岷，“我想要抱枕，像哥这样等身大的。”，这样扬着许久不见的笑脸回应了。


End file.
